Computer users often store digital images, for instance images that the user has captured with an image capture device such as a digital camera, electronically on their computers. Typically, such images are stored in folders under a date identifier indicating when the images were downloaded, or under a user-provided name. Images within the folders usually have numerical file names such as “001,” “002,” and so forth.
Under such an organization scheme, it can be difficult for users to find images that the user wishes to locate, for instance to share an image with another (e.g., via email) or to create onscreen slide shows. To locate such an image, the user must either remember when the particular image was downloaded to the computer, or manually search through multiple folders using an appropriate browsing program that displays thumbnails of the stored images until the image is found.
Users can simplify the image location process by diligently managing their stored images. For instance, a user can change the locations at which images are stored by moving images from the folder in which they were originally placed to another folder having a descriptive title such as “family,” “friends,” “business,” and “vacation.” In such a case, the user can narrow his or her field of search for an image. This organization method is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, the user must spend a large amount of time moving images to the correct folders each time new images are downloaded. This process can be tedious, particularly in situations in which the user downloads images frequently. Furthermore, a given image may be relevant to more than one folder. For instance, if an image contains both family members and friends, the image may be suitable for both a “family” folder and a “friends” folder. In such a case, the user may store copies of the image in multiple folders, so as not to risk being unable to locate the images easily at a later date, thereby adding to the tedium involved in the organization process. Storing multiple copies of images in this manner also wastes disk space, especially when the images are high resolution images and, therefore, large files.
Even when the user takes the time to carefully organize his or her images on the computer, the user must still manually scroll through thumbnail images contained in the various folders to locate images. This process can also be tedious and slow. Furthermore, in that the thumbnail images have low resolution and are small, it is easy for the user to pass over a desired image without recognizing it.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to automate the image organization process to simplify the process.